Mi beso casi obligado
by Marie PattinsonJ
Summary: Edward y Bella son "obliagados" a besarse en si salòn de clases.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, si no se alejaba de mi en este momento estaria muerto.

-¿Que no la escuchaste?-le dijo molesto Edward a Mike.

-No es contigo Cullen-respondio este ultimo.

-Mike... Largo de aqui o le dire a la maestra.

-Vamos Bella se que te gusto.

¿De donde habia sacado tal estupides? Jamas de los jamases sucederia eso.

-¡Largo!-le grito Edward. Mike se sobresalto y se fue asustado.

-Al fin-murmure.

-Molesto. Es tan estupido.

-Gracias, Edward. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

Era eso, pero muchas cosas mas. Eh vivido muchas cosas junto a Ed y siempre estaba alli para ayudarme y yo siempre estaria para el.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Bella. No sabes como odio a Newton, ¿Que cree que eres?

"Uuuuuu" gritaron todos mis compañeros del salón.

-¿Que sucede?

-¡Increible! Luego de venir aqui a ligarte se va a besar a Jessica ¡Puf! Pobre chica.

-Tranquilo. Ami no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer eso mocoso.

-Me agrada seber que lo odias.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no sirve! ¿Quienes son los mas lindos del salón? Ovio que no es el mocoso de Mike-gritó Tyler.

-Es Edward y...-comenzó Angela.

-¡Oh por su puesto!-dijo Jessica emocionada-Me besare con Edward.

-¿Que?-dijo Edward.

Todos giraron la caveza hacia nosotros ya que estabamos apartados, sentados en nuestras sillas en un rincon. Claro que oimos lo que decian porque gritaban.

Jessica comenzo a caminar hacia nosotros junto con la muchedumbre.

-Claro que no Jessica, no seas estupida. La mas linda de aqui es Bella-dijo Angela.

-¿Yo?-le pregunte.

-Pero la que debe besarse con Bella soy yo-dijo Mike.

-Aprende Mike, incluso tu eres el mas feo de este salón. ¿Lauren?-dijo Eric.

-¿Si?-respondio esta.

-¿Quien es el mas atractivo de esta escuela?

-Facil, Edward.

-¿Y el segundo?-se defindio Mike.

-Jasper, pero el esta en otro salón.

-¿Tercero?-volvio a preguntar, ofendido.

-Emmett, pero esta en otro grado.

-¿¡Pero porque todos tienen que ser Cullen!? ¿Si te digo cuarto me diras Carlisle?

-Ovio que si.

-¡Pero el es el director!

-Y es un atractivo Cullen-Edward se veia incomodo ante la mención de su padre.

-Y Bella es hermosa-dijo Eric a lo que Edward gruño.

-¿Que esperas Cullen? Besala.

-¿Acaso nadie me preguntara lo que quiero?-para ser sincera anciaba probar sus labios-. Edward es mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu novio-dijo Angela.

-Claro que no.

-Bella no tienes que mentir TODOS en la escuela incluso en la ciudad sabemos que son novios.

-Eso es exajerar.

-Forks no estan tan grande y ustedes son inseparables.

-Beso, beso-empezaron a animar Tyler y Eric dando entender que los siguieran. Claro que lo hicieron todos gritaban:-Beso, beso.

-¡Vamos Cullen!-Tyler me agarro un hombro me dio vuelta quedando frente a Edward.

-No tienes que hacer esto-dijo Edward.

-Bella-dijo seriamente Angeka-si no besas a Edward te sujetare y te hare besar a Mike.-El miedo y la asquerosidad cruzo por mi rostro y el de Edward. Gire la caveza y Mike me giño el ojo.

-Adelante-le dije a Edward.

-Bella no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo. Me encargare de romperle la boca a Newton y no podra besarte. No quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

Recorde la ultima vez que se habia peleado con Mike, Carlisle quedo desepcionado y Edward lucia culpable y triste.

-No tranquilo. No quiero que peleas, no vale la pena. Lo a... Lo aremos mejor dicho.

Opciones: besar a Edward (buena opcion) o que Edward lastime a Mike y termine en la direccion y el otro en el hospita, ya que Edward no dejaria que me sujeten y Mike me bese a la fuerza. Mejor la primera.

No podria haber ser o cosa mas hermoso que Edward y sierto, me gustaba.

-Beso, beso, beso...-de nuevo todos lo decian.

-¿Segura?-me pregunto.

-Prefiero mil veces esto a que estes en problemas-¿acaso no queria besarme? Vio la duda en mis ojos.

-Solo no quiero que te obligen, a mi no me obligan ¿ok? Me gustas.

-Beso, beso- ¡cada vez gritaban mas fuerte! ¿porque no podia ser un poco mas romantico? ¡Le gustaba! IN-CRE-I-BLE.

-¡Ssshhh!-les "grito" Edward.

Puso su mano derecha en mi mejilla, acarisiandola. Puso la otra mano en mi cintura acercandome un poco a el, acerco su rostro al mio uniendo nuestras frentes y toco mis labios con los suyos y luego solo nos unia nuestras frentes "te esta preguntan si quieres seguir ¡roza de nuevo sus labios!" me grito una vocezilla en mi caveza.  
Tenia sentido. Asi que toque sus labios con los mios diciendo "continua". Lo hiso. Movio sus labios contra los mios y paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, le cedi el paso. Era increible ¡Que va! ¡Mas que eso! Nuestras lenguas danzaban sin fin. Tenia mis manos en su cuello y le rebolvia su cabello broncinio y lo acercaba mas a mi. Edward todavia tenia las manos en mi cintura y me acercaba mas el y yo me ponia de puntias.

Todo iva perfecto hasta que me jalaron del cabello parando mi beso con Edward, pero eso si solo me alejo un poco el rostro porque Edward todavia me sujetaba para retomar lo que habiamos dejado.

Acerque mi rostro de nuevo al suyo y justo alli:  
-¡Ya basta jovenes!-¿cuando habia entrado la maestra?-¡llevo horas(1) diciendoles que paren!-¿eso era sierto? Mi rostro quedo rojo enseguida-. Se los adverti, les dije que paraban o serian castigados ¡pero no me hicieron caso!

-Mmm maestra le juro que no lo escuche en lo absoluto, al igual que Bella-dijo Edward.

-No crea que me tragare ese cuento. ¡A la direccion(2)!

-Primero esto-Y choco sus labios con los mios rapidamente.

Con la mirada de todos nos dirigimos a la direccion, sujetados de la mano.

-Señor director-dijo la maestra cuando ella entro a la direccion-estos jovenes no paraban de besarse en su salon de clases por mas que les dije que pararan-y alli entramos Edward y yo, siempre agarrados de la mano.

Carlisle puso los ojos como platos.  
-¡Por dios!-dijo Carlisle.

-Lo se-dijo la maestra indignada y triunfante.

-¡Por fin!-rio y miro al cielo- ya era hora, ¡estoy tan feliz!

-¡¿Que?!

-Mi hijo de 15 se animo, dime ya es tu novia ¿cierto? ¡¿por cuanto tiempo espere eh?! ¡casi perdia la apuesta con Emmett!

-¡¿Que dice señor?! Hay que castigarlos.

-¿Que no ve?-sacudio a la maestra-¡mi hijo ya es un hombre!-golpio gentilmente el hombro de Edward-porfin se atrevio eso te combierte en hombre. ¡Bienvenida a la familia Bella!

AngelaPov

Edward y Bella seguian besandose, era tan lindo. Era ovio lo que sentian.

-¡Hay biene la maestra!-grito alguien y todos se sentaron rapidamente en sus pupitres, menos los tortolos claro.

-Bueno dias estudiante ¡pero que...!-abrio los ojos como platos cuando vio la escena romantica que cada vez era mis es indignante ¡les exigo que paren ahora mismo!-no lo hicieron-jovenes no me obligen a castigarlos ¡paren ahora mismo!-Seguian son parar-. ¡Alto!- al parecer no escuchaban en lo apsoluto-¡Alto o seran suspendidos por un mes!  
Eso era demasiado asi que estire mi mano y jale del cabello a Bella.

No sirvio de mucho ya que solo se separo un poco para acercar de nuevo su rostro al de Edward pero los interumpieron de nuevo:  
-¡Ya basta jovenes! ¡llevo horas diciendoles que paren! Se los adverti, les dije que paraban o serian castigados ¡pero no me hicieron caso!

-Mmm maestra le juro que no lo escuche en lo absoluto, al igual que Bella-dijo Edward.

-No crea que me tragare ese cuento. ¡A la direccion!

-Primero esto-Y beso rapidamente a Bella.

La maestra salio primero y luego Edward y Bella sujetados de la mano.

-¡Alli tienes Newton!-dijieron Tyler y Eric a la vez señalando al mencionado.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es completamente mia y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
